Fight: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: After losing to Amane in a race, Kaname returns to the locker room. An angry Momomi follows Kaname in and chews her out for losing. The two have a fight, but before long anger erupts into passion. And soon enough, another kind of steam fills the showers of the St. Spica locker room. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** A few months ago, Universal Lizard requested two Strawberry Panic oneshots from me. One of Yaya and Tsubomi, and the other of Kaname and Momomi. The Yaya and Tusbomi one I did right away, but I didn't get the Kaname and Momomi one done until now. It was kind of a challenge because I'm not a huge fan of those characters, though they did make good villains. Sometimes the best villains are the ones that make you cheer when they go down. Anyway, I ended up putting this story off because I had trouble coming up with an idea, and because I've been sidetracked by another project I'm working on. But this morning it all just kind of clicked together for me. So after a long delay, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Fight: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Kaname Kenjo stormed into the locker room of St. Spica Academy. It had been a hot afternoon and a major track and field event for all of the Spica classes had come to an end. The grand finale was a race between Kaname and her old rival, Amane Ototri. And though Kaname tried her hardest to beat Amane, Amane won in the end, an outcome that had surprised no one. Of course Kaname didn't quite mind, as she had stopped trying to outdo Amane since the Etoile election, but there was one person who was extremely ticked off that Kaname lost.

That very person stormed into the locker room as Kaname was taking off her sweaty gym clothes and throwing them in her locker. It was Kaname's longtime girlfriend, Momomi Kiyashiki. Momomi stood behind Kaname with her arms crossed; an expression of fury was on her face as she tapped her foot.

"…What?" Kaname asked as she continued removing her clothes.

"I cannot believe you!" Momomi exclaimed. "Were you even trying to beat Amane?"

"Of course I was!" the dark haired tomboy told her. "But it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Momomi angrily repeated. "It's bad enough that you let Amane become Etoile, now you're just letting her walk all over you! How long to you intend to keep living in Amane's shadow?"

"First of all, I'm not letting Amane walk all over me!" Kaname shot back as she finished getting undressed and grabbed a towel from her locker. "Second of all, I'm not going to even talk about this! I'm hot, sweaty, and right now I just want to take a shower, so lay off!"

With that, Kaname stormed off into the showers. Momomi stood with her fists clenched at her sides so tight that her knuckles turned white. The light-brown haired girl's teeth were gritted in rage. Moments later Kaname was in one of the shower stalls, the water cascading down her naked body as she washed away the dirt and sweat. Suddenly Momomi stormed into the same stall, completely naked. An expression of fury was still on Momomi's face.

"Oh god, will you lay off already?" Kaname shouted after noticing Momomi's arrival. "Why the hell are you making such a big damn deal out of this?"

"Because I'm disgusted by what a spineless little bitch you've become!" Momomi shot back. "I thought you wanted to be somebody, but all you are is just a whip who's content to stay runner up to Amane all her life! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you! I should just try and seduce Amane, because she's obviously far more of a woman than you are!"

"Fine! Do what you want, because I could do far better than a manipulative tramp like you!" Kaname yelled.

Kaname's comment caused Momomi to slap her in the face. Kaname responded by pushing Momomi against the wall of the stall and jamming her tongue into Momomi's mouth. Momomi did not seem to fight back, aside from slapping Kaname in the rear with her right hand. Kaname became more and more turned on with each spank. After a few moments Kaname broke the kiss for air, and then turned Momomi around and slammed her hard against the rear wall of the shower stall. The tomboy then reached down and pushed two fingers into Momomi's opening.

"Oh god, harder you bitch!" Momomi demanded as Kaname pumped her fingers in and out.

Kaname smiled and pushed in and out harder and deeper, causing Momomi to moan louder. After a few minutes Momomi finally climaxed. The light-brown haired girl turned around and then flipped Kaname so that her back was against the stall. Momomi then got down to her knees and pushed her tongue into Kaname. Kaname moaned and clenched her hands against the shower wall as Momomi's tongue did its work. Eventually Kaname climaxed, quite hard, and she then slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor of the shower stall. The water from the shower continued to cascade down as Momomi cuddled up next to Kaname and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"…I'm sorry for what I said before." Momomi said after a moment. "I just don't like seeing you always coming in second to Amane, because you're so much better than she is. I just want everyone else to know that."

"I don't care about proving to everyone that I'm better than Amane." Kaname replied. "I stopped trying to prove that long ago, because I've stopped trying to compare myself to Amane. In the end all I care about is what you think of me, because I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." Momomi said before planting a kiss on Kaname's lips. "…We should probably get out of here. Someone could walk in on us at any time. If you want, we can continue this in our room."

"Will you be using your whip and handcuffs?" Kaname asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Momomi said with a playful expression. "Now let's go before someone comes."

The couple then got up, and after Kaname turned off the shower they left for the locker room. Unbeknownst to both of them, there were already two other students in the showers, and they had seen and heard everything that Kaname and Momomi did. One was Kanme's rival Amane, and he other in the neighboring stall was Amane's girlfriend, Hikari Konohana. Both of them were blushing and their mouths were hanging open in shock.

"Oh… my… god!" Amane exclaimed. "I can't believe what those two just did right in front of us! Hikari, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It, it's okay." Hikari told her. "Um, Amane? Could… you come in here for a few minutes?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go Universal Lizard, I apologize for the delay. It's probably not my best work, but I hope you like it. And I hope everyone else reading liked it too. But now it finally seems like I've completed the set. Of course I may do more oneshots in the future, and I do have a couple ideas for some Strawberry Panic AUs I may do in the future. So for now, stay tuned.

And please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
